I Have a Situation
by Witch Girl Tsuki
Summary: Sequal to 'I Have a Problem.'This fic takes you back to the begining of the story and shows you what happend through Black Stars eyes.Teruki, Tsuki's brother and his weapon Haru are there now.Also, ALTERNATE ENDING!This whole fic is me winging it.ENJOY!XD
1. The two unawesome boys

Disclaimer: FUCK YOU!

Te: She doesn't own Soul Eater!

Ha: Thank g-d for that o.o"

Me: FUCK YOU TOO!

A/N: Welcome to the sequel of 'I Have a Problem'! Well, it's not really a sequel…more like taking you back to the beginning and showing what was happening on the other side of things, with Black Star. While Tsuki was helping Kid, Black Star had a little help as well. There's also an alternate ending in this one! :D. But unfortunately the ending is all I have figured out so I'm just winging it. XD. so sitting back relax and enjoy the awesome yaoi wonders of 'I Have a Situation'! :D

* * *

_Hm…I wonder why he keeps starring at me._ I ponder to myself as I notice once again that my sinigami friend is eyeing me. I mean, there are a lot of awesome things to look at. I **am** the great Black Star, the one who surpass G-D! But does he really have to stare! It's kinda creepy, but…wait…am I starring back? DAMN IT! AGAIN! For the past month my eyes have wondered over to him without asking me whether it was okay or not. I'm getting sick of this. I AM THE GREAT G-D BLACK STAR! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT STARRING AT AN ANNOYING OCD SHINIGAMI! What to do, what to do.

As I thought this over the bell rang. School was over for the day, and the Great Me left quickly with my awesome partner that awesomely matches my awesomeness, Tsubaki. On the way home we past 'Death's Gates Café', so my weapon went in to get us some dinner. I'm not allowed in there because last time I was they kicked me out for being too loud, eating too much and scaring off other customers. If you ask me they just don't get my greatness. Huh? What's that large crowd forming across the street? It's not like anything could be more interesting than me! I'm gonna go check it out.

When a finally push my way to the front Soul and Maka are standing there too.

"OI! BLACK STAR!" My awesome friend Soul called approaching me, and giving me a high five. "Hey, isn't this cool? Check them out!"

It's rare for Soul to call anyone cool but himself, even though I'm twice as cool as he is, he won't admit it. But if he's calling it cool it must be so. So I look over at what everyone's starring at. Street performers! Dancing to some weird hip-hop music. I think it's that gay singing Adam Lambert. Not gay as an insult, actually the guy's pretty cool, just not as cool as me, but yeah I'm mean gay like he's actually gay.

"Yeah it's pretty cool; hey think it's possible to push closer for a better look?" I ask my **cool boy** friend.

"Why not? Maka's up there in front, come on!" He replied, and we pushed our way through.

Now I had a perfect view of the dancers. There were two boys. One of them was tall with milk chocolate hair and forest green eyes. He wore a black shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, a thin white long sleeve underneath, jeans and black sneakers that must have been really old and worn out. The other was shorter with blonde hair. He had bangs that covered his right eye and red tips in them and icy blue eyes that were both happy and welcoming, but also cold and chilling. This one wore a red tank top with nothing over or under it even though it was freezing out. He also had on jeans and ratty black combat boots. Both boys looked like they just came back from digging in the dumpster. But their moves were pretty tight. They did lots of flips and were always in sync with each other. I could do better, but they were pretty good.

I guess I failed to notice the line painted on the ground to show where you shouldn't pass because right as I finally made it to the front. WHAM! The blonde one had the nerve to flip and kick me square in my amazing g-dly face!

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH!" I yelled. "HOW DARE YOU KICK MY FACE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"

The blonde idiot gasped and ran over to help me up.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm so totally super extra incredibly sorry! I swear I didn't mean to! I didn't see you there! Please don't sue! We have nothing but the clothes on our backs!" The kicker boy cried pulling me up by the arm, then he stopped for a second. "Hey," proclaimed, squeezing my arm, "nice biceps."

Well of cource their nice biceps. The Great Me would have no less than great biceps! Perfect biceps! Completely totally g-d like biceps! But that's not the point. The point is, this bastard just kicked me in the fucking face!

"Oh my g-d! You're bleeding! OH NO! You're bleeding! Uh…uh…I'll take you back to our place! That's it! Yeah! We have ice and stuff!" He scrambled pulling me in vain. No one can move the great Black Star!

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere with some strange guy who kicks people in the face, right Soul!" I turned to see Soul and Maka had left. Everyone had left. Well that's just not awesome. Not like me, the awesome, great Black Star! The boy kept pulling my arm and finally put some muscle in it. A lot of muscle actually, because before I knew it I was being dragged through town by my arm and stopped in front of an old abandoned apartment complex that looked like no one had been there for years. The boy pulled me in with his friend close behind us.

"Haru, go get some ice!" The blonde boy told his friend, Haru I guess. And the other obeyed and came back with an old rag of ice from the freezer that miraculously still worked.

"Teruki, I think you're annoying him more than helping him." The other said, and this boy Teruki just made a face like he was at hell's gates.

"I can't go to jail again Haru! And we have no money for bale or a law suit! When I went to jail last time for that incident with George Bush and the lawn mower you have NO IDEA what happened. And, and, they kept making me drop the soap Haru! Do you know how bad it is when you drop the soap in prison!" The one called Teruki was spazzing and shaking Haru by the shoulders, leaving me to hold the ice to my own head. I sighed.

"Look," I stated, "how about I let you make it up to me some how? I'm sure I can think of SOMETHING you can do." Teruki let a happy gasp of air.

"REALLY! ANYTHING! We'll do ANYTHING!" Teruki squealed like a girl.

"What do you mean 'WE'? This is YOUR mess." Haru told him.

The problem was, I couldn't think of anything. What was I supposed to have this guy do? Hmm…. At that moment I looked out the old broken windows and heard the familiar voice of Kid's crazy blonde haired partner. Out the window I could see her and Kid walking home and felt a slight pink on my face. Wait, why! Why am I, the great Black Star, turning pink! G-ds don't turn PINK! The two boys followed my eyes and the blonde one smiled at me.

"OKAY!" He announced. "I'll help you get together with the guy out there. You like him right!"

"WHAT!" That was the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Me, the great and powerful Black Star being gay for Kid! That was impossible, unheard of, and, AND…..completely possible. I've been starring at him a lot now that I think about it, and I just turned fucking PINK as he walked by. Oh my ME! What should I do! I've never been in a relationship with a GIRL let alone a GUY! I mean…uh….of cource I've been with people. I'm a G-D after all. But…uh…BUT…

"Don't worry!" Teruki said breaking my panic thoughts. "I'm gonna get you two together no matter WHAT! And in exchange, you don't sue us for me accidently kicking your face. Deal!" Teruki held out his hand for me to shake. He gave a smile that looked like a small boys, but of cource everyone's small compared to me. I took his hand and shook it.

"Deal." I agreed

"GREAT!" Teruki squealed, "LET'S GET STARTED! Let's see, we'll need, candles, and new clothes for you, and explosives, and a tap dancing cow, and…"

Haru put a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, you have no idea what you just got your ass into." He told me. Something tells me that meant something bad.

* * *

Mean while. Tsubaki was still outside the "Death's Gates Café" looking frantically for Black Star! XD

* * *

So there you go chappy 1 of I Have a Situation. Hope you like. Don't expect updates too often. I'm busy with school and stuff, so enjoy! :D


	2. The stupid sudgestion

Disclaimer: ┌∩┐\/_◢l/┌∩┐

Te: Wow, she really hates disclaimers..o.o"

H: but she doesn't own Soul Eater, so we're safe. -w-

Me: FUCK YOU ALL! ┌∩┐\/_◢l/┌∩┐

* * *

"I HAVE TO WHAT! ?" It was the day after my meeting with the unworthy kicking boy and his friend, who also happened to be his weapon. The boy was fanning himself with the giant fan as he discussed the plan with me after classes at Shibusen. Kinda reminds me of the hot chick from that anime about ninjas like me. People always compare me to the stupid main character, but I don't see it. I'm WAY better than that guy. I better _he_ never even _dreamed_ of surpassing g-d; let alone _succeed _in doing it.

"You heard me." The boy responded with a big, sly smirk on his face as he used his friend/weapon to fan himself. "You gotta ask out that guy, or nothin's gonna progress no matter WHAT ya do." He explained.

"THAT'S STUPID!" I responded slamming my hands on the ground since they didn't own a table, couch, or bed to their name. "I'M THE GREAT BLACK STAR! ANYONE I WANT SHOULD ALREADY BE ON THEIR KNEES _BEGGING _FOR ME!"

"You're a great **moron** if you think that'll happen." He mumbled with some weird face; like this. -3-"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean! ?" I asked. I mean REALLY doesn't this guy understand that I'm a G-D! ? I'm Black Star the super awesome, super cool, super powerful assassin! I shouldn't have to ask out someone especially not KID! He should ask me out; on his hands and knees with tears in his eyes beggin' '_Please! Please! Oh Great and Powerful Black Star! Won't You PLEASE go out with me! ?" _That's what should happen.

"You know you have a **SERIOUS** problem of saying your thought out loud."

Oops.

The kicker boy's weapon raised an eyebrow at me through his fan-form. "You know, it's good to have confidence, but bad to have too much. In love, what you want isn't just going to come running to you when you snap your figures. You gotta work and earn love from the person you're chasing. So though I hate to say it, Teruki's right here."

"I'm right! ?" Kicker boy responded. "I mean…yeah…of cource I'm right! Like for instance Haruchiru! I remember when Haru asked ME out for the first time!"

* * *

_**FLASH BACK Teruki POV**_

It was about six years ago. I was sitting under a cherry blossom tree watching the pedals fall.

"It's a beautiful site isn't it?" I heard from above.

When I looked up, there he was; tall and handsome. He wore a black jacket, unzipped, with black worn jeans and black boots. His gorgeous brown hair blew in the breeze as his green eyes, like a shining forest, glittered, looking up at the sky.

He looked down to me and smiled to sweetly it made my heart skip a beat as he jumped from the tree and landed in front of me.

"Teruki," He said. "We've been through so much. Haven't we?" He asked, sitting next.

I nodded. "Sure Haru. We've done everything together. We've made it through the bad and worse times."

"Then can I ask you something?" He asked, turning to look at my eyes, which were wide with confusion. "Teruki?"

"Yes Haru?" I asked.

Before I knew what happened his lips were on mine soft and gentle. When he pulled a way he smiled again the same as before.

"Would you please consider going out with me?" He asked.

"Oh! Haru!"

* * *

_**END DISCUSTING FLASH BACK! BACK TO BLACK STAR POV!**_

Kicker boy looked into nowhere with hearts in his eyes and his hands clasped together. I sat next to his weapon who had turned back to human form and seemed to find kicker's description a little off.

"Hey," I turned to him. "Is that really what happened?"

"Not exactly…" He answered.

* * *

_**TRUE FLASH BACK! Haru POV.**_

It was actually about three years ago, considering six years ago I was eleven and Teruki was only ten. We had just gotten out of yet another sticky situation. That's another story entirely. It is true the cherry blossoms were falling. I was in a tree tired from running and bathed in my own sweat. Teruki was lying below in about the same position as me.

"Teruki, I can't keep saving your ass!" I explained through pants and gasps of air. "This is probably the biggest mess you've ever gotten in! Do you know how hard it is to get you out! ?"

Teruki let out a finally sigh and smiled up at me. "Hey Haru, can you come down here a minute?" He asked me.

"Why?" was my response.

"Just do it." He said. "I wanna thank you for saving me properly this time."

That was unlike him; REALLY unlike him. But I was pleasantly surprised and jumped down from the tree. However before I even landed I was tackled to the ground by him and… …

* * *

"I let you put two and two together with that part." He said, watching Kicker in his daydream of lies with a sweat drop down his head.

I looked up at him raising my perfect eye brow.

"Should I _really_ be asking you two for help?" I question.

"While it may not seem it, Teruki does know what he's talking about." He explained. "The way we got together may not have been romantic, but it did involve one of us making a move for the other. That's what you have to do. If you don't go for the goal, how will you ever win the game?"

I thought about that for a second. "I guess you'd lose the game."

"JUST LIKE ALL OUR READERS!" (Feel free to flame for this! XD)

"What Teruki?" Weapon boy asked.

"Oh nothing." Kicker boy answered.

"Alright than!" I decided, standing up with determination. "Next time I get the chance I'm gonna asked out Kid! Hope he's ready, 'cuase I'm gonna sweep him off his feet!"

"Good for you." Smiled weapon boy.

"YEAH!" Exclaimed kicker.

"YEAH!" I repeated. "But wait."

They looked at me confused.

"Umm….."

Okay, what I'm about to say may cuase confusion, but I HAVE had girl friends. Plenty! Everyone wants to date Black Star…but…

"How exactly do I ask him out?" …Yeah…

Kicker boy smiled; his blue eyes gleaming under his blond hair and red tipped bangs. "Oh….you leave that to me…" He declared.

"Here we go…" Weapon said rolling his eyes.

Why do I have I feeling this is gonna end EXTREMELY badly? I'm a G-D DAMN IT! WHY AREN'T THINGS GOING MY WAY! ?

* * *

Meanwhile Tsubaki had been left alone again at the grocery store by Black Star. XD

* * *

FINALLY CHAPTER TWO! You have no idea how hard it is to get stuff like this done while trying to maintain at least a 'C' in chemistry. G-d I hate chemistry. T.T" Well hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED OPINIONS!


End file.
